The Reunited Avengers: A Black Widow FanFic
by Charles O'Carry
Summary: This is supposed to be a "sequel" to The Avengers but the main character is the Black Widow. In this story, the Chitauri court death on our planet. But SHE reuinites and leads the Avengers into victory to save the whole world and one of their dearest friends. Hope you enjoy my first FanFic! P.S. Sorry about the short chapters, a lot of surprises come in during the story.
1. SHIELD Headquarters

Chapter 1: S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters

Natasha was just walking through the subway tunnels back to one of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. This one was really strange, an underground headquarters. But she had seen aircraft headquarters, underwater headquarters, etc. So to her, this one wasn't strange at all. It wasn't her main but it was the closest to where she was and since she was badly injured on her right thigh, left arm and a long cut on her chin, she couldn't walk straight. "All in a day's work," she would say. The place was so bleak, distant, dark. A place of drug dealers and smugglers in corners doing their "business". Natasha saw a few of these kind of people. She scoffed and kept walking. 5 minutes later she, a group of guys (about 4 or 5) started to crowed her in a circle. They blocked her way.

"Where ya goin' Doll face?" One of the guys said slowing stepping forward. Natasha said nothing and tried to walk forward but felt someone's chest bump into her head. She started to get annoyed.

"Someone with such a pretty face shouldn't be roaming around the subway tunnels alone. Maybe you should stay with us for the night, huh?" As he said started to touch her face, Natasha quickly grabbed his hand, twisted it and it started to sprain. He squealed helplessly,

"Aaaaeeekk!" As she finally let go, she immediately sucker-punched him straight in the nose. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"She knocked out Laser!" One of the guys said and they all charged at her. She couldn't help but smirk a bit at the fact they chose to fight her. And also because the guy's name was Laser. The first two guys that charged at her were kicked into each other. She stepped on one of the guy's foot with her really sharp heels. He squealed in pain and got punched straight in his chest. He wheezed and tried to breath but it was too late. She head-butted him and he fell straight to the ground. She flipped over the other guy in front of him and did a scissor-kick in his groin.

"Motherf-" He started to say. But then she sprained his ankle straight with her hands and he fell. She got up and turned around slowly to see the last guy quietly whimpering and immediately ran away. She smirked again and looked at her wounds that have gotten worse. She sighed and picked up her bag, brushed her coat off and continued walking off through the subway tunnels.

Once she reached the platform, she jumped on the train tracks and said,

"Agent Natasha Romanoff S.H.I.E.L.D." Suddenly a keyboard under a few blocks of coal slid open and she typed in the password. Once she pressed ENTER, the secret door opened. She was about to get inside when she heard the chugging and the tooting of a train on the track that was about to smash into her. She gasped and quickly forward-rolled in and closed the door just in time before the train could smash into her. She looked around the room that was filled with computers and people working, trying to find him.

"Natasha!" Said a voice behind her. She turned around to see who it was. It was him.

"Clint!" She yelled and they hugged each other until it got embarrassing. They finally let go.

"What are you doing here at this S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters?" He asked confused.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." She said then grunted and held her wounds.

"Oh my God, you're hurt." He said looking worried. It was confusing for her because she would return at headquarters with a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg and that would be normal. But these were just bad bruises and Clint is looking like she almost died or something. She then smirked and said to him,

"Clint, you know it's nothing I can't handle." She started to walk around the room just slightly limping a bit.

"I'll take you to the medics room, we will talk there." He said helping her walk which she really didn't need but he insisted. Once they got to the medics room, he layed down Natasha, closed the door and started to pour water for her wounds in a basin.

"You really don't have to do this Clint, you know I usually sleep these kind of things off." She said as he damped the cloth in the basin and gently tapped it on the wounds.

"I know. We just can't afford anything bad happening to us. Fury said something is going to happen, something bigger than before. Which is why he called us in. He's here in these headquarters too." He started to say and put his head down.

"What do you mean? When did he tell you this?" She started to worry. Suddenly all the lights turned off.

"AHHHHH!" Someone screamed from across the hall.

"They're here! The Chitauri are here!" Another person screamed. Clint and Natasha immediately sprung into action. The got their weapons and were ready to attack. They started to fight, there were loads of them coming out of nowhere. They just kept flooding in and in and in. There was know stopping them. But she knew. They both knew. They couldn't stop. It was fight to the death. Stop. Said a voice inside her head. She gasped. Stop fighting Natasha. They do you no harm. Just let them take what they want. She shuttered. Then the whole room started to spin. And she fell down on the floor. She couldn't breath properly. All the sounds she heard were faint. She heard faint shouting from Clint.

"Natasha! Natasha, are you ok? Stay with me Natasha. Please. Natasha!" Her eyes started to close and she couldn't hear a sound anymore.

The next morning came and she woke up on the medic bed again. She slowly started to open her eyes.

"Natasha?" Clint asked sitting on a chair next to her, holding her hand. His voice sounded like shattered glass. It felt like the worst hangover in the world, but she didn't drink anything. He pointed to a glass of water and she drank it. She took a deep breath trying to fight her headache.

"What happened last night?" She tried to croak out.

"The Chitauri came in and ambushed us. They didn't kill anyone and just fought us because we were in the way. We don't know what it is but they seemed to have been looking for something."

"Or someone." A voice said from behind us. It was Agent Maria Hill. She looked devastated and looked like she was about to cry. But didn't, of course.

"What do you mean?" Clint asked. He and Natasha both had confused looks on their faces. She gulped and tried to say without crying,

"They took Fury."


	2. It's Time

Chapter 2: It's Time

"What?" Natasha asked coldly. Clint just froze.

"I said they took Fury." Agent Hill said a bit sternly trying to hide her sadness.

"How? They couldn't have taken him that easily. He's the greatest spy I know." She said traumatized. Agent Hill stared at her. After a long moment, she finally said,

"We don't know. The Chitauri came in and ambushed us. When everybody woke up, we made sure everybody was here, it didn't take us a while to realise Fury was gone." Clint then tried to speak but barely couldn't.

"Are you sure he was taken?" Natasha asked. She looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Agent Hill asked. Natasha looked at Clint then she spoke up,

"I mean, maybe he knew this was going to happen. Maybe that's what he was talking about to Clint." (gesturing to him) "He said that something bigger is coming so maybe he let them take him to..."

"To what?"

"I don't know. Is that all you can tell us?"

"Well..." Agent Hill started to say walking forward to them and sat down next to Natasha.

"Before Nick Fury was taken, the last thing he said to me was: 'It's time for the heroes to come back and avenge the world. Even if someone has to pay the price, it's their time to step up again.'" Natasha then froze and Clint looked at Agent Hill seriously.

"I had no idea he was talking about himself." She said shaking her head. Their was a long silence then Clint finally spoke up,

"So who's the 'New Director' till we get Fury back?" Agent Hill stood up and looked at Natasha. It was a long, hard look.

"You, Agent Romanoff." She said pointing at Natasha. She froze some more. She was completely frozen. Clint starting to rub her back that ease her down a little bit and made her less frozen. Agent Hill said starting to smile,

"Or should I say, Director Romanoff."

"Haha, I'm sorry. 'Director Romanoff?' Aha, I don't think so." Natasha chuckled moving her finger in a "I don't think so" way. Clint just watched them both carefully.

"Why? What's the problem with taking a lead? I know you can do it." Agent Hill as if trying to persuade her.

"Why me? Why not you? You're second in command." Natasha asked really blown away by this whole thing. Agent Hill looked at her seriously.

"It doesn't matter. Nick Fury wanted you. Just when he became the Director, he said that if anything would happen, Romanoff would take my place. We also did a vote. Everybody wanted you. Including me." Natasha looked surprised. She thought that if anyone didn't want her as Director, it would be Agent Maria Hill.

"What would I do as Director? How would I be able to help solve our problem?" Agent Hill stayed in her position looking as serious and determined as ever.

"Take charge. Do what you can do." Natasha shook her head giving a hesitating look on her face.

"The thing is Natasha, it's your time to step up and do this world the greater good. It's the time that the heroes step up again. And you know what I mean." Agent Hill said. Clint just realised what she was talking about.

"Reunite the Avengers." He said as Natasha looked surprised that he would say that.

"But with a slight change, you, Director Romanoff will leading them into battle. You can do this. I've seen you fight of almost ten people with one hand behind your back. You're a great spy, a kick-ass assassin and a good-hearted solider. And you think the Chitauri will win? They have already lost once. We don't know what they're up to with Fury but we will find out. And you know why? Because we have an advantage. Having you to lead the way." Natasha put her head down modestly in dis-belief.

"We need you Natasha. I need you. Clint needs you. The whole world needs you." Agent Hill said pleading a bit. Natasha was still putting her head own. So Agent Hill bent down, pushed up Natasha's chin to see her face saying,

"Natasha..." She finally looked at Agent Hill eye to eye and Agent Hill said,

"Fury needs you." Natasha's face was still, quiet and blank. She then turned to Clint,

"What do you think about all this?" Clint stared at Natasha and smiled at her.

"I think... you still have a bit of red in your ledger." Natasha smiled and looked down trying to hide her blush. Their hands touch just slightly.

"And it's still time for you to wipe it out." Said Clint. Natasha nodded and her look of hesitation became determination. She stood up and looked at Agent Hill.

"Fine." She said. Agent Hill smiled and they shook hands.

"I accept. But... I'm going to need a few people." Agent Hill nodded and they all left the room returning to their normal stations and one new station. They all knew what to do. It was time.


	3. The First Person On That List Would Be

Chapter 3: The First Person On The List Would Be...

**TONY STARK P.O.V.**

The Avengers? Huh. It feels as though it was yesterday. This Asgardian, psycho-legend or god, I don't know, called Loki declared war on our planet. Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. brought back the Avengers Initiative and all of "Earth's mightiest heroes" (including me, the mightiest one of all). Then we all fought Loki's warriors, his "Chitauri" and we won. After that we ate at Shawarma then went our separate ways.

Me? I've been living the dream. Occupation: Stark Industries, Social Life: Has a girlfriend (Pepper Potts) and still being a cocky, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. It's been almost a year since the Avengers Initiative and the Shawarma (haven't had that in a while, note to self: Go to Shawarma again soon) until just a few days ago... Yeah, about three days. I was with Pepper and we were celebrating another successful building. First time her name was on the lease. So of course we had to celebrate, well... she did.

"...So the building was a big hit! As usual." I said as we both sat down on the couch.

"Great! Let's toast to that." She said. When we were about toast, she suddenly pulled her glass back. Away from mine.

"And! The credit for the building goes to... moi." She said then we finally toasted. I just gulped it down in seconds.

"Of course, of course." I said as I put my glass down. She smiled, leaned over and kissed me. It was a long and passionate kiss, until Jarvis had to ruin the moment.

"Sir, I think there is someone you would like to see."

"Not now Jarvis." I said between kisses. Honestly, sometimes his British accent just annoys the hell out of me.

"Sir, she really needs to talk to you." Pepper and I both pushed each other away while saying in unison,

"'She?!'" But the difference between me and Pepper is that I said it with confusion but she said it confusion and a tad bit of jealousy.

"Who is 'she' Jarvis?" I asked then suddenly Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC played from all my speakers in the room. The same rock song I played when I made that super, awesome, kick-ass entrance almost a year ago in Germany. Oh yeah! When I overrode the ship's PA system, I surprised the Captain, that psycho Loki and of course... Oh, my God.

"Mr Stark. You miss me?" Said a voice from my speakers. I knew who it was in an instant. Suddenly the elevator door opened but no one was inside.

"Hello." Said Agent Romanoff when she snuck up behind me.

"Oh, Jesus! Oh, you startled me." I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Hello Agent Romanoff. It's been a long time." I said happily while hugging her. I took a quick glance at Pepper. She didn't look a tad bit jealous anymore. She just looked happy.

"It has Tony. Almost a year! Did you miss me?" She said smiling.

"Yes, I did. But I didn't like the fact that you stole my grand entrance song AND my style." I said. She laughed and hugged me again. When she let go, I said sternly,

"Now I'm gonna let it slide once but next time, no. Trust me. You need to get your own material." She laughed some more. I actually missed her laugh. She's a great friend. I started to smile.

"Haha, ok." She said then turned to Pepper.

"Hi Pepper! I've missed you a lot!" She said while at the same time Pepper was saying,

"Hi Natasha! I've missed you too!" The walked and hugged each other. Once they both let go, Natasha said,

"So how long have you been putting up with 'Mr Stark'?" I scoffed in surprise. Pepper just cracked up laughing. To be honest, I found that kind of rude and I felt a bit hurt.

"Ha, a long time. A really long time." She said between laughs. Soon both of them were cracking up.

"I'm right here, you know?" I said while the other two cooled down a bit.

"Come on, let's take this outside on the balcony." I said a bit irritated walking outside while I heard the other two snickering behind me like children. Once we were outside, I asked Natasha,

"So what brings you here Natasha? To Stark Towers? Where my girlfriend has to 'put up with me'?" I heard Pepper chuckle then while she walked back inside, she asked,

"Anyone want a drink?" Natasha and I both nodded and Pepper went inside to get them. Natasha smiled at me and said,

"I'm sorry about that. I was just kidding. I haven't been laughing that much since..." Her smiled turned into sadness and she put her head down.

"Since what?" I asked worried.

"Since Fury was taken." I was shocked in surprise. It's like someone electrocuted me.

"What?!" I asked in horror.

"That's the reason why I'm here. Fury was taken by the Chitauri two nights ago. We don't know what they're planning and we are doing everything to get him back. So right now, I'm the director." She said. I was just plain confused.

"You? The direc- Wait a minute, how was Fury taken? He's bad ass super spy, how did they do it?" I asked Natasha looked at the view next to us while saying,

"I was wondering the same thing. I don't know Tony. And no. Loki wasn't there, but I don't know if they're working with him or imprisoning him or how either of them even opened the portal to get back to earth. I don't know. But right now, I am the director. And I'm taking back the Avengers Initiative." We both looked back at each other with different expressions.

"Wait what?! We are doing this again? Believe me, I'm all for it. But how are we gonna do this all again without Nick Fury?" I said sort of reminding her that he's gone! She stared hard at me.

"I don't know but I'm willing to try. But first, I'm gonna need your help Tony. Please? Just trust me, I can do it. We can win. It's what Fury would have wanted." I felt determined.

"Ok, let's go." I said just as Pepper walked back saying,

"Hey guys. So sorry I'm late. Jarvis has been up my butt about about this- Hey! Where are you guys going?!" She yelled as we both ran to the elevator. While we were running, I yelled back at her,

"I'll tell you later honey! But right now, I have to go!" Natasha pressed the elevator button and we were going down.

"So what should I be calling you now? Just asking." I said as they elevator door opened and we ran out of the building together and into her car. She smirked starting the car and looked up at me.

"'Director' Romanoff." She said as we put our seatbelts on.

"What?! Really?!" I asked. We both stopped moving for a second.

"Yep. I think it sounds a bit catchy. I like it." She said then started to turn her keys and the sound of her car engine came.

"Well, that makes one of us." I said and she scoffed while we drove away.


	4. Ok, Now The Second Person

Chapter 4: Ok, Now The Second Person...

**STEVE ROGERS P.O.V.**

"What was her name?" The bartender asked me as I stared at the old photograph I was holding in my hand.

"Peggy. Peggy Carter." I told him still staring at the picture. I'm not sure but I think he gave me a surprised look as I reached over and grabbed my glass.

"The English soldier?" He asked as I gulped down my drink in seconds without even trying. I slammed it down on the counter a tad bit hard but I wasn't angry. He didn't notice anyway.

"Yeah." I answered him.

"You're pining over a girl in World History?" He asked confused. I looked up at him, my expression hadn't changed but I still trying to finding out what to say to him in my head.

"She was just... a big inspiration to me." I wasn't lying. He nodded and started to wipe a wet glass from the sink.

"She... wasn't like other women. She was confident, she had spirit. She was a fighter." I told him seriously looking back down at the old picture. Just talking about her made me sad. But I just couldn't stop.

"Yeah, she was." He agreed half-confused.

"She could be a bit stubborn at times but... she had a good heart." I said starting to smile a bit. But not taking my eyes off the photograph again. His expression then turned to completely confused. He looked as though he had missed something.

"Wait, how would you know that she could be stubborn?" He asked. I looked up at him and tried to think of what to say.

"Uhh, I don't know. A guess?" He raised his eyebrow as I quickly finished my drink. The awkward silence had to end. So once I was done, I got out the money I was supposed to pay him and put it on the table. I got up from my stool.

"Well, I best be heading off now." I said slipping the photo in my jacket. He then said to me,

"Ok. See you."

"Bye Jack." Once I walked out of the pub it was snowing so the streets were filled with snow. And the air was freezing that night. All you could hear outside is distant talking from a few people and the sirens from a police car or ambulance a few blocks away. The city wasn't safe at this time of night. I took a deep breath and walked across the street to my motorcycle. When I was about to start the engine, I heard someone from behind me. Like he/she was sneaking up on me.

Once the figure got closer and closer, his/her arm stuck out and I immediately sprung into action. When he/she was right behind me, I turned around at took a swing at him/her. Apparently he/she was wearing a hood over his/her head and fell to the ground for a split second then immediately jumped back up. So I couldn't really make out the face. The next thing I know I was falling straight to the ground because he/she took a swing at me. I quickly stopped myself from falling, got up and kicked him/her in the stomach. He/she screamed in pain so loudly, I still couldn't tell which sex he/she was. When he/she was about to headbutt me, I had already kneed him/her in the stomach and he/she fell to the ground straight.

I immediately jumped straight on top of him/her and was about to hit him/her straight in the face just when his/her hood came of. Then I saw who it was.

"Clint? Clint Barton?" I asked him totally confused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you to Steve." He mumbled as he got up groaning. I chuckled as we shook hands and man-hugged each other. Don't ask.

"Why did you sneak up on me like that?" I asked him letting go.

"I wanted to surprise you. You didn't have to punch me in the face." He said rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah... sorry about that." I apologised. He looked at me and smiled. He chuckled while saying,

"Yeah, I see your military, soldier reflexes haven't gone away yet." I looked up at him and nodded.

"So, uhh Clint. Why are y- why you here? Why did you come to see me?" I asked confused but still trying to act casual. I failed of course. Clint looked at me straight in the eye.

"Because the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. told me to." He said cheerfully.

"Why? What 'new' Director? Who is he?" I asked really confused.

"You mean 'she'." Said a voice in the shadows behind us. As we turned around Agent Natasha Romanoff walked up next to me and hugged me tightly.

"Steve, it's great to see you." She said letting go."How have you been?"

"Hi Natasha!" I said happily."I've been good. What's all this about? Are you the new director?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. Why? Does that surprise you?" She said with her hands on her hips. I smiled at her and shook my head while saying,

"No... Wait, I thought Fury was the Director." Clint and Natasha both looked at each other seriously. Natasha nodded at him and Clint then faced me.

"Well, he was until he was taken." Clint said trying to sound as casual as he possibly could. I was absolutely traumatized. What did he just say?

"What?! Fu-" I yelled but Natasha cut me off by putting her finger on my lips while saying,

"I'll explain everything later but right now, you have to come with us." Ok, back to really confused. I thought as Clint grabbed my arm and dragged me while the two walked.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Natasha quickly turned her head around and said,

"You'll see." Then quickly turned her head back to the front. This better be good.


	5. Plans and Strategies

Chapter 5: Plans and Strategies

"Where is the Tesseract?" The Chitauri leader growled.

"Why do you need the Tesseract? You were able to get into our world and out to ambush us." Nick Fury said tied up in a simple chair with wire connecting to a lever.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. But I'm going to need the Tesseract for my new plan."

"The Tesseract is where it belongs. Out of my reach and out of your reach. The human world and all the other worlds you plan on seeing."

The Chitauri looks at the guard and nods at him. The guard nods at him back and pulls a lever next to him. The power starts to turn on sudden loud screeches come from Fury. Once the power turns of, he takes a few deep breaths.

"You're wasting your time." He said looking down.

"We will be courting war on your planet. Only this time... It won't be for law and order. Not to rule the people but will be fighting until every being on the planet is dead." CL says smiling deviously.

"You're forgetting one little thing... The Avengers Initiative." The CL scoffs as he heard those last three words. He turns around shaking his head.

"They will reunite and fight until every being in your world is dead or out of our world again. And this time, they'll make sure you and your people don't come back." Fury continued. The CL scoffs and says,

"The Avengers…. How they can reunite and fight when their own leader isn't there anymore to lead and guide them into war?" Nick Fury then puts his head down and chuckles,

"I left my faith in good hands. Trust me; you have something to worry about." Fury says putting his head back up to smile at the Chitauri Leader for the first time he was captured.

Back at headquarters...

"So that's it. I've told you both everything." Natasha said to Steve and Tony back at the underground headquarters in the conference room. Steve leaned back on his chair and took a deep breath.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Steve asked as Tony sat next to him quietly.

"Well, before we plan our strategy, we better round up our team first." Natasha answered him as she flipped her short, dark, red hair.

"Just like Fury would do." Tony said still staring into space. Natasha looked up at him and smiled.

"Exactly," She said as Steve gave a look of determination. He was more than ready to get back in business.

"Ok, who's next?"

"I think you both know who should be next. Easy before hard, agree?"

"Agreed," Everybody said.

"But wait…." Clint butted in. "How do we now where he is? After last year's victory, Nick Fury stopped tracking down all of the Avengers and let each person go their separate ways. Dr Banner could be anywhere."

Everybody looked down realising what he meant.

"Yes, that is a pickle, isn't it? Well, Tony, do you know where he is?" Natasha said with her head still down. Tony then looked up at her and shook his head while saying,

"No, the last time I saw him was when he visited me at Stark Towers just after our victory. He only stayed for a month."

"And when he left, he didn't tell you where he was going?"

"Nope, well, I don't know, maybe. That was his business back then but he might have mentioned it when he was leaving Stark Towers. But it was long forgotten."

"Wait…." Steve spook up. "Does Jarvis record and have videos of rooms all around the house?"

"Yep, he has all the rooms bugged."

"Does he keep very old videos?"

"I think so; I always thought he stores them in some room somewhere in the apartment. I don't know Jarvis is the one that organises everything." Said Tony, Steve stroked his chin and then strategized there next move.

"Maybe if we can find the video, we can catch him saying his current location, track him down and explain to him the situation." Everybody nods in agreement.

"Ok, well that's our plan for tomorrow. It's going to be a long day so you two better get some rest." Natasha said standing up as the rest followed.

"Goodnight everybody," She said walking out of the room as the rest of them yelled out goodnight to her. Then after everybody said their goodnights they all went to their separate dorms.

**STEVE ROGERS P.O.V.**

Once I went into my dorm and closed the door, I managed to drag myself to the bed and I just completely flopped on it. It's been such a long and dramatic day. Learning all of that stuff of what happened to Fury and starting to help bring back the Avengers Initiative in just hours was a real shocker. I had so much on my mind; I had to get some of it out. So this is what I usually do. I know some of you might think this is be girly and high school-ish but when I need to get my thoughts out I keep a journal. When I write…. I feel relieved like my thoughts are going straight onto the page so I have space in my brain to think! (Sighs) Do you think that's weird? Well it gets weirder. You know how some people first start by writing "Dear Journal" or "Dear Diary"? Well, I start my journal by writing…. "Dear Peggy". (Sighs) I'm very embarrassed by it. It's hard to admit this but I miss her. So very much, she was the love of my life. And now I'm back 71 years later and I'm not with her anymore. She's not coming back. And it just kills me. I thought that after a year… that when I accept me being here 71 years later that I would…. Get over her but I can't…. How can you get over the love of your life?

So once I was done writing my journal, I put it back in my drawer and switched off the light. Once I lied down on the bed and put the blanket over me, I already started to close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

I guess that…. Because I write "Dear Peggy" at the start of my journal all the time, it's because…. I still want to think that she's there. Reading or listening to me whenever I talk about anything that comes to mind, what I did today, what I didn't do today…. I'm just…. pretending she's there because I can't accept the fact that she's not.


	6. All too much

Chapter 6: All too much

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I having been updating in a while but I've been pretty busy in the holidays and I've been trying to find some inspiration. Just some days I can write and some days I just can't. And I don't know what your opinion is but someone really special to me taught me that it's okay and I should do what I want to do, so when I write a new chapter it won't be a chore for you guys, it would be something I would love and jump at the chance to do it. **** Because that's what being an artist is about and **_**should**_** feel like. :D **

**Anyways, please keep reviewing and say whatever you feel like. If you want to give me tips on my writing than please go for it! I would be grateful for all of your help. **** And JSYK, the special someone is my FAVOURITE AND COOLEST UNCLE IN THE WHOLE, WIDE UNIVERSE, my Tito Joel (Tito means uncle in Tagalog). He visited me and my family with his wife from other places in the world and he just left one or two days ago. So, if you don't mind I would like to dedicate this chapter to him because he is the one who gave me the wise words and taught me to become a better artist and which also was my inspiration start writing again. So Tito, if you're out there, I just want you to know that even though we don't see each other that much anymore, you still have a great impact on me and my life and I look up to you because you never let me down. Because we have something in common, we are both artists continuously trying to find ourselves. And I'm proud of that. I love you Tito and can't wait to see you next year. Who knows what adventures we could have next? ;) 3**

**Anyways, anyways, getting back from all the mushy stuff. Would my readers please look at my Author's notes at the end of the chapter, sorry, but there is a favour I need to ask you. But, for now, enjoy my NEW chapter.**

**Bruce Banner POV:**

I immeadiately slammed the door and staring pacing around my room. _What just happened?!_ I thought to myself as I brushed my hair with my fingers_. _

_Oh my God, this cannot be right, this cannot be right! WHAT DO I DO NOW?! They're waiting for me right outside my door waiting for an answer! Calm yourself Banner; you have to control your rage._

I told myself inside my head. I then stop pacing and took a deep breath. Afterwards I just stood there with a stern look on my face trying to bottle up _all_ my emotions. I then succeeded and controlled my rage. But I knew I couldn't hold it much longer. I just had to express my feelings in some way. So I couldn't control my other emotions like sadness, confusion and terror. And, of course, PANIC.

_WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DO?! I know I have to get out of here. Yeah. Just to, just to clear my head. That's a good idea. But first I need air, yeah; I should get out of here right now. Out of house, out of this town, out of this country! I NEED AIR! I NEED SPACE GODDAMN IT!_

I was obviously having a panic attack. I started to then gasp for air and breathe in and out and in and out, moving backwards and crashing into my shelves. Books started to fall down from the top shelf, some almost hitting me. I was lucky they didn't because that wasn't the worst of my problems. I then started not to feel so good and started feeling dizzy, so light-headed. Then afterwards my stomach grumbled in an abnormal, dangerous way.

"Shit!" I yelled as I ran to my bathroom, opened the lid on the toilet seat and started to hurl. God, that was the worst feeling in my life; mentally, emotionally and physically all at the same time. I try not to remember it. It was _very _embarrassing too.

**Clint Barton POV:**

"Dr Banner, are you alright in there? Bruce?" Natasha yelled outside his door, I could hear her concern. After a few minutes, we all heard his vomiting stop found him running away from us with his keys and bag.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tony asked him as he ran but it was too late. Bruce was already in his car driving away at full speed.

"Well, that's it. We blew it. It's done. The Avengers Initiative is over, again." said Tony holding up his arms in the air then back at his hips. We all then sighed in frustration and held our heads with our hands on our foreheads in unison. After a moment of silence, Steve was the first one to finally speak up.

"Well, now what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know." Said Natasha still with her hand on her forehead, she looked like she had a big headache dealing with all of this.

"Geez, what a marshmallow, you think a guy who has breath-taking anger management issues caused by gamma radiation would deal better in a situation like this." Tony said standing up and walking towards the glass doors.

"I mean, we both took the news pretty hard but we didn't have any panic attacks _or_ chicken out from fighting." He continued gesturing to Steve and him. Steve looked up at him, no expression in his face just exhaustion.

"No, that was not the man that I fought with last year at war." Tony said pissed off pointing at the direction of where he took off. Natasha then spoke up again sitting up,

"Maybe it was just the initial shock. He'll get over it."

I could hear a bit of hope in voice and just sighed after that, what I was supposed to do at that time?! I had absolutely nothing to say! Nothing to say at all! I was too busy wracking my brain tying to figured out why this happened. _How did it even start? _I thought to myself.

I then started to have a flashback of where it all started, the day after we settled on recruiting Banner first….

**A/N: Hey guys again! Sorry about the bad ending of this chapter, I know I didn't make it clear on what happened to Banner and them but, don't worry, all will be said about that in the NEXT chapter. (DUH!) Lol, Anyways, the favour I wanted to ask you guys was that I have this original story idea on FP (Fiction press) and I don't know whether to put it up or not. So, I'm asking for you guys opinions so please, all of you, vote on my poll on FP. I NEED ANSWERS! Lol, so the idea, the summary, the blurb a friend of mine made for the story and how to vote are all on my profile page. I'm still Charles O'Carry in FP, so… yeah. Could you do that? That would be great. Thanks! :P Love you guys!**


	7. An Author's Note and Apology

Author's Note:

_I'm sorry guys. It's been the longest time since I've updated, but I swear it's for a good reason! Please read my explanation on my NEW, UPDATED profile page. I'll try to write as soon as I can. Please forgive me. _

_Charles_


	8. A little advice from Tony Stark

Chapter 7: A little advice from Tony Stark

**A/N: Hello everyone. I know I said that I would post a new chapter in the school holidays, but just don't question my actions. Because, to be honest, I just felt like it. It was a sudden, spur of the moment kind of thing. So I'm sorry if this isn't really good or if it wasn't what you were expecting, but just a warning: There's no action in this chapter or the next. It's more on the luvey-duvey and talking side, so sorry if you get kinda bored. Thanks for being such awesome people! Adios!**

**Clint Barton POV:**

'So Banner, are you up for the job?' I asked as everybody looked at him eagerly waiting for a response. He looked at all of us blankly like he was still figuring out what was going.

'How did you find me?' He asked.

'We told you already. Stark keeps cameras all over the apartment and we found a video mentioning where you were going next. So we kind of, as some might put it, tracked you down.' Steve said and chuckled a bit. Banner bit his bottom lip and looked down, not daring to look one of us in the eye.

'So, what do say?' I asked again. 'This might be a bit of a shock to you so just take your time.'

'What? No, of course not, this is just a tad bit surprising is all. Umm, you know what? Let me think about it. Excuse me for a minute.' He said coolly. A bit too coolly if you ask me. He got up from his seat and walked over to his room.

'Uhh, okay.' I said as he slammed his door shut.

After it happened, I just kept etching my brain trying to figure out; _was it something I said?_

…

**Steve Rogers POV:**

After a day of failure, we then head backed to headquarters. Well, now we have absolutely no trace of Banner! He's ruining everything! I hope he rots in his grave. I know it sounds harsh, but you can't just do that. You cannot just ditch all of your friends who have risked their lives with you and fought for what was right then turn your back on them. That is just cowardly. Maybe he wasn't really a soldier in the first place.

I sat on my bed, resting my chin on my knees.

'I'm sorry Peggy' I sighed. _Would Peggy have wanted me to give up? Most likely not, but with how things are going over here. It doesn't look good._ I thought in my head.

_Knock! Knock!_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I groaned getting up and mumbled miserably on my way to the door.

'Uhh, hey Steve.' It was Tony Stark.

'Hello Tony.' I greeted. 'Want to come in?'

'Well, that's sort of the idea.' he said letting himself inside. He took a minute to observe what was around him before sitting on my bed.

'So, umm, what did you want?' I asked politely but at the same time confused. He looked at me and sighed, putting his head down.

'Look man, I know it's tough, but you got to move on now.'

'Uhh, did I really look upset when Banner took off? Look, I know that there's nothing we can do about it and I know that we have to move on, and I did. Don't talk to me about manning up.'

'No, I'm not talking about Banner, Steve. I'm talking about the girl.' My hand slightly twitched when he said those words.

'What girl?'

'You know damn well. Now you just have to face facts Steve. Peggy is not coming back.' I was about to speak when he cut me off.

'Now, the old me would have fixed you up with some hot chick for the night, but I know from past experience that it doesn't solve anything. But take my new advice and get back in the game. Meet people, find a nice girl, and fall in love with her instead of imagining someone who isn't here.'

'Fall in love? How can I when I love someone already?'

'You can in time. I see how miserable you are Steve. Acting all tough and soldiery like, but really, all I can see now is your pain.' I looked down at my feet and a tear rolled down my cheek. I tried to hide it; I couldn't bear to let anyone see me like this.

'I just... can't stop thinking about her.' I was able to finally choke out.

'Yeah, I know, but you can't stay in this state forever. Face it Steve. It's either my choice or die unhappy and alone.' As much as I hated it, Tony was right. I knew that sooner or later, I'm going to have to face reality, anything to get out this funk.

'I-I haven't been on a date in years, or never.' I chuckled, making eye contact with him.

'Well now's a good time to start.' Tony said looking back at me with a smile.

'Wow, of all the cocky crap you say all day, I would have never imagined you saying something like this.' I said in dis-belief realizing that Tony Stark gave me this advice. He chuckled as he stood up to hug me, for the very first time. Maybe Tony and I were friends after all.

'Well, take it from someone who has experience of being in love.' Tony said pulling away, immediately thinking of Pepper. He never really did say a proper goodbye to her, maybe now's the time to start making things right.


End file.
